


The Perfect Night

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [27]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Birthday, Domestic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade plans what he hopes is the perfect birthday for Lorraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonely_candle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lonely_candle).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Blade slowly slid the whetstone along the blade of his favourite knife. He found it relaxing as he allowed his thoughts to wander. What was he going to do? He didn't have the faintest idea. 

A strained moan had Blade rolling his eyes and calling out, “Keep it down Lyle.” Hmm, could he ask Lyle and... no, stupid idea. Lyle wasn't the most obvious man to ask, especially not when he had his dick down his boyfriend's throat. 

Who else? Lester? Blade knew Lester would have an idea or three. However, Blade had done his best to avoid the man as much as possible after admitting he found Lester hot. But the more he thought about it, the more Lester looked the best choice. He had style and class and knew what he was on about. Oh fuck, well, Blade was no coward.

***

Lorraine sighed, her feet hurt and Sir James had kept her late by finding several late minute urgent items that required immediate attention. All she wanted was a long, relaxing bath, a glass of wine and Blade to curl up with. Except that he was away, training, and Lorraine would just have to make do with two out of three. So much for today being special.

Lorraine paused as the front door shut with a definite click. She could sense someone or something was present. Her hand slipped inside her bag and she felt so much more in control with her pistol in her grip. 

 

The lights flickered on and Lorraine found herself staring at Blade, who seemed totally unconcerned that she had a gun pointing at him. “Bloody hell, Niall. I could have shot you.”

Blade shook his head. “You're too well trained to fire without seeing what you're shooting at.” He grinned, “Besides which, Lester removed the clip earlier.”

Lorraine quirked an eyebrow, her voice disapproving as she asked, “Was it his idea or yours that I stayed at work?”

“Um. I needed time to organise and Lester, ah, volunteered.”

“Niall?” Lorraine didn't sound convinced. 

“He did. You know you can't make Lester do anything he doesn't want to.” Blade shifted uncharacteristically nervously. “Um. Happy birthday, Lorraine.”

Lorraine smiled. She couldn't stay mad at Blade for long. Not when he appeared to have gone to so much effort for her. “You mentioned needing time...”

Blade nodded and drew her into a kiss. “I hope you like it.” 

Lorraine didn't resist when Blade gently tugged her towards the lounge. She was curious about what Blade had planned for her birthday. The coffee table was laden with a variety of finger food and a bottle of wine, as well as the DVD of her favourite movie – a chick-flick Blade swore he hated. Blade obviously planned the perfect evening for her, the sort she only normally indulged in when he was on a shout. 

“Do you like it?” 

Blade sounded almost worried and Lorraine raised an eyebrow as she looked at him once more shifting nervously. “Don't tell me, you asked Sir James for advice.”

Blade nodded. “I wanted it to be a perfect night for you.” He paused as his eyes flickered to the table. “Do you... um, it is OK.”

“Absolutely.” Lorraine smiled and tugged Blade in for a kiss. “It's perfect, Niall, just perfect.”


End file.
